T'attendre
by Kinst.MP
Summary: "Choisir le "noir" ou le "blanc? Noir trahir l'exploration et ne rien dire pour t'aimer, blanc tout dévoiler et être obligée de te détester." Hanji Zoe.


||Point de vue d'Hanji/ Annie Leonhardt et Hanji Zoe -Shingeki no Kyojin-||

_Chants des cieux joyeux avaient offert la naissance au monde qu'est notre. Danses d'Enfers hideux avaient apporté la mort au monde qu'est notre. _  
_Nous en étions les mers, l'inconscience, la guerre, le silence. Notre vie était neige qui fond, finalement Hommes n'étaient qu'êtres sans émotions._  
_Nous croyions tout contrôler de notre sagesse dite "infinie", mais fruit de nos gestes n'étaient ni mort ni vie, juste paroles d'harmonie mais de sens démunies._

_La preuve en découlait depuis un siècle maintenant, l'arrivée des Titans était dit-on tristesse en nos coeur vivant._  
_Catastrophe vécue où sang et chaos régnaient en maître par la seule faute de monstres mesquins, mur effondré au passé gravé par ces horreurs n'ayant même pas de faim._

_Depuis, notre "monde" était en déclin perpétuel, il était rose qui se fane pour l'éternel._

_Et pour cela avais-je voulu scientifique faire de ma voie, de curiosité découvrir comment et pourquoi étions-nous dévorés jusqu'au mur Maria. _  
_À l'exploration j'avais appris à être le "blanc", pour "unique et bonne cause" combattant._

_Nous cherchions cette vérité qui encore à ce jour était cachée, nous cherchions la moindre de ces traces oubliées._

_Mais à coté de travail acharné, n'y avait à mes yeux qu'aimée. _  
_Je ne savais si elle m'avait remarqué, je n'en fût de déclaration préparée._  
_Femme imparfaite née, elle était celle qui pourtant me complétait. Blondeur d'or de cheveux, azuré cristal de ses yeux._  
_Une simple allure froide hivernal, torturé au fond de l'infernal._

_Et pourtant..._

_Comment était-ce possible?_  
_Moi qui avais toujours détesté miracles et Bible._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverai._  
_Pourtant nous nous sommes aimées._

_Hélas..._  
_Un "parfait bonheur" ne pouvait jamais durer._

_Ce fût jour de pluie qu'on me la retira pour destinée, elle partit aux dernières paroles de douleur imprégnées._

_"Je ne suis que de sang baignée, horreur de celle qui t'aime à jamais._  
_Je suis ce que tu chasses il me faut loin d'ici me retirer, je suis ce que tous haïssent depuis tant d'années._  
_Un Titan._  
_Notre monde est en déclin perpétuel, il est rose qui se fane pour l'éternel._  
_Et nous en sommes les pétales tombant, de nos crimes et de nos pleurs payant._  
_Un Titan._  
_Nos existences ne sont rien en ce "pays", nous ne sommes qu'ombres de nos vies._  
_Nous sommes trépas tant que nos esprits sont souffrants, nous sommes nuit de ciel sans étoiles et une réalité de déments._  
_Juste une mélodie que jamais l'horizon ne chantera._

_Je ne fus qu'heureuse d'à ce poison cruel goûter pour toujours, breuvage mortel dans mes veines au nom éternel d'amour._  
_Vent de notre passé commun, soleil oublié pour sang de mes mains._

_Travaille et retrouve moi, je t'en prie._  
_Travaille et ce jour là, prend ma vie._

_Mettras-tu ainsi terme à mes heures, me sauveras-tu ainsi de la prison mon coeur._  
_Je serai enfermée. Simple état de poussière, je ne deviendrai que pierre._  
_Loin de là... Loin de toi..._  
_J'ai décidé ce que j'intégrerai. Brigade Spéciale sera mon corps d'armée."_

_Les larmes n'étaient malheureusement pas guérison, comme pour toute personne perdant raison._

_Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées. J'avais cherché. Je t'avais cherchée... Jamais ne t'avais-je pourtant retrouvée._  
_"Travaille et retrouve moi, je t'en prie._  
_Travaille et ce jour là, prend ma vie."_  
_Je t'aimais, jamais n'aurais-je pu..._

_Laisse-moi à nouveau combler moindre de tes désirs. _  
_Laisse-moi à nouveau être fleur sur ton coeur de pierre et m'épanouir._  
_Laisse-moi revenir t'embêter en riant pour parler de Titans. _  
_Laisse-moi me faire envoyer balader par tes poings que je croyais innocents._

_Tu ne m'avais rien laissé en partant._  
_Rien sauf un choix désarmant._

_Choisir le "noir" ou le "blanc?_

_Noir trahir l'exploration et ne rien dire pour t'aimer, blanc tout dévoiler et être obligée de te détester._

_Mon univers était en déclin perpétuel, il était rose qui se fane pour mon amour éternel._  
_Tu en étais les pétales rougeoyant, hélas ils avaient disparus comme toi pourtant._

Le noir est maintenant oppressant, seules mes dernières paroles résonnant.  
Une fois de plus, je lui ai raconté. Une fois de plus, cela n'a rien apporté.

Cristal où est-elle enfermée ne la laisse même pas me regarder.  
Cristal où est-elle condamnée ne laisse rien savoir de ses pensées.

Une fois de plus j'attends.  
Devant sa "prison" la regardant.

Une fois de plus, pleurant.  
Devant sa "prison" m'endormant.

_ T'attendre..._


End file.
